1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 2-aminothiazole derivative, N-(5-(4-fluorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl)-3-(furan-2-yl)propanamide, and an anti-cancer composition including the same as an active ingredient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cancer, also known as a malignant neoplasm, is a disease in which a group of cells cause uncontrolled growth, invasion, and sometimes metastasis, and leads major world health problems. Cancer is a disease which results in uncontrolled growth of cells due to failure of frequency control of cell cycles. Further, cancer is considered a disease which results in uncontrolled growth of cells, in which survival signals are continuously provided in order to inhibit apoptosis. Therefore, frequency control of cell cycles and control of apoptosis are considered effective methods of treating cancer (Blank, M.; Shiloh: Programs for cell death. Cell Cycle 6: 686-695, 2007). However, it takes several years to develop a drug for treating cancer and substantially provide benefits of the drug to patients. The duration is a very long period of time, and should be lowered for patients to rapidly obtain benefits from new technologies and development ideas for drugs.
Combinatorial chemistry is widely used as a technique and a tool from biology and chemistry fields in order to accelerate discovery and development of new drugs [1,2]. Thiazole derivatives are present in many natural and synthetic products, and have various pharmacological activities such as an anti-cancer activity, an antiviral activity, an antibiotic activity, an antifungal activity and an anti-inflammatory activity (Conrath, U.; Pieterse, C. M.; Mauch-Mani, B. Trends. Plant Sci. 2002, 7, 210). Among them, 2-aminothiazole derivatives are known to have an anti-cancer activity obtained through kinase inhibition [3-5].
A number of papers and patent documents have been cited throughout the present specification. The content of the cited papers and patent documents is incorporated herein by reference and the level of technical field of the present invention and the contents of the present invention will be described more clearly.